let it go
by symphonies of you
Summary: "But his sinful touches render her speechless. She loves the way his body feels against hers in between the white sheets, the way he kisses her and she's on fire, burning like an inferno." lucyscorpiusrose.


I am back with an angsty lucyscorpiusrose-for Rach (**shut away**).

I love you, Rach, and I hope you forgive me for the unhappy ending.

**Disclaimer: Don't own. As usual.**

* * *

><p><em>it's the way I'm feeling, I can't deny but I've got to let it go<em>

**we found love—rihanna**

-:-

Oh, she knows the situation's hopeless and immorally wrong.

But his sinful touches render her speechless. She loves the way his body feels against hers in between the white sheets, the way he kisses her and she's on fire, burning like an inferno. Lucy knows he's only using her, imagining that she was Rose and not herself. But she has fallen much too hard for the Slytherin ice prince, and she can't get back up.

…

"Do you love me?" she innocently inquires.

He looks extremely uncomfortable at her sudden overwhelming question.

"Er, sure. Yeah, I suppose," he responds uneasily.

But he took too long to answer. His silence before his unconfident answer has already told her the truth. They're treading on thin ice, she knows. She's noticed the supposedly furtive looks that he sends Rose's way during Potions. She's noticed how his icy, cold demeanour seemed to melt a bit around Rose.

Rose Weasley is the untameable fire to Scorpius' harsh ice. And they clash so perfectly together.

But Lucy can't help the guilty pleasure that rushes up her arm whenever his hand is holding hers. And she can't help the unmistakable guiltiness when she sees a broken, confused light in Rose's blue eyes at seeing the pair of them.

Choosing between her own selfishness and loyalty to her family is bloody difficult.

…

She's still in love—well, her twisted perception of love—with him. It hurts that he's paying less and less attention to her, that he doesn't show any public affection anymore.

They're in the Library. She kisses him on the cheek in front of Rose. Where she got the sudden audacity to do so, she does not know. He bristles at the unexpected action and pushes her away, none too gently.

"Get out," he mutters in a low (**sexy**) voice.

"Why should I?" she challenges, raising an eyebrow at his terseness.

"I said to _get out_, Lucy. Do I have to spell it out any further?" he responds, close to shouting.

And no one can blame the traitorous tears spilling out of her green eyes as she dashes out of the Library to the Hufflepuff Tower.

…

It's the last straw when he says Rose's name.

He's in her bed, and she's basking in the thrilling sensation of his skin touching hers. His (**perfect**) hands leave behind a trail of goose bumps across her skin, causing her to moan. She presses her lips to his, threading her fingers through his messy blonde hair. As he reciprocates her eager kiss, she sighs, blissfully lost in her contentment.

"Rose…oh Rose," he quietly mumbles.

She stiffens in shock. Rose? That…isn't _her _name. Detaching herself from him, she sits up and stares at him with hurt and confusion clouding her eyes.

"What…what did you say?" she whispers, not letting her brokenness seep into her strained voice.

"I said nothing," he says, looking away from her determinedly, his face a mask devoid of emotion.

"I can't do this anymore. I…just stop all of this. You're in love with Rose; everyone can see it. I don't want to see you anymore," she says, willing him to leave her presence.

And he leaves without another word. Not even an apology for breaking her heart.

…

When she sees Rose and Scorpius in the Great Hall, she can't help but dwell on their so-called relationship. Was the whole thing a pretense for him? It was wholly real for her. She shivers as she remembers those glorious nights with him. She shivers as she remembers when she was in love.

But it's all just a dream now.

Love isn't a fairytale. It is reality.

Love is harsh and backstabbing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the poor quality of this. I'm trying to get back into writing. I haven't written for close to two months, but it feels like it's been a year. I do hope this was at least decent, though.**

**And please don't favourite without reviewing. =)**

**-Nic.**


End file.
